


Group Relapse

by FEEDYOURBADHABIT



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: But I have another Fairmount fic in the works and that is some hard angst, EverymanHYBRID - Freeform, Fairmount, Forgive Me, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I forget what Smith's first name was when writing this, Kinda don't, The Mining Town Four - Freeform, The kids have a group relapse, This was originally just gonna be angst, i kinda like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FEEDYOURBADHABIT/pseuds/FEEDYOURBADHABIT
Summary: The kids have a relapse.James does the best he can to take care of his angels.





	Group Relapse

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me its not that good   
> I based it off a kin memory   
> I forgot Smiths first name until I was writing the tags  
> I love the fairmount kiddos   
> ( At the bottom of the story is the page James wrote on the relapse )

The children were scattered around the living room. 

Vinnie and Stephanie were reading some new books Dr. C had bought them. 

Jeff was playing with Sparky, his stuffed dog. 

And Evan was on the floor, coloring a picture. 

 

The relapse started with Vinnie. 

“ Psalm nine seventeen- “

Steph looked up from her picture book.

“ Vin? “

“ The wicked go down to the realm of the dead- “

Steph put her book down. 

“ Vinnie? Are you okay? “

“ Then the Lord said to Moses, “ Stretch out your hand toward the sky so that darkness spreads over Egypt- darkness that can be felt. “ “

Jeff looked up from his spot on the rocking chair. 

“ He’s doing the bible thing again. Me and Sparky will go get Dad! “

The boy jumped up and ran out of the room with his stuffed dog in hand. 

Steph looked back to Vinnie, who was shaking and frantically mumbling scary sounding bible verses. 

 

Evan’s voice drew her gaze to the floor. 

“ Stephy… “

Said girl looked down at her brother. 

“ Yeah, Ev? “

His eyes flickered. 

“ Sorry- “

Was all he managed to choke out before his entire demeanor changed. 

A growl ripped from his throat and he lunged at Stephanie.

She screamed and crawled over the back of the couch, hitting the hardwood floor with a thump and just barely dodging Evan. 

“ PAPA!!! “

She screamed. 

Loud footsteps came flying into the room.

“ Smith! Grab Evan! “ 

Stephanie curled up into a ball behind the couch. 

Something in her mind changed, like someone flicked a switch. 

Tears started dripping down her face, and she whimpered. 

James ran a hand through his hair. 

“ Smith, you got him? “

He looked over at his friend, who was restraining a snarling and writhing Evan. 

“ Yeah, I got him. You take care of the other two. “

James nodded and went back behind the couch. 

“ Stephanie, sweetheart are you okay? “

He crouched down next to the girl. 

Concern flitted over his features when she didn’t reply.

“ Stephanie? “

He jumped slightly when she yelped and pressed her hands over her ears. 

“ Shit… “

He very gently picked her up and went back around the couch. 

He sat her down next to the still mumbling Vinnie and sighed. 

“ Stephanie’s having a relapse as well. “

Smith nodded, still keeping a tight grip on Evan.

“ The four will fall if they do not defeat him. “

Jeff’s tiny voice caught the two men off guard. 

James got up from the couch and went over to Jeff.

“ What did you say? “

Jeff looked up at him with wide eyes.

“ The Man will kill anyone who stands between him and the four. “

James raised a brow.

“ Jefferey, if you’re playing a prank right now, it isn’t funny. “

“ The purple will overwhelm one, kill two, and keep the last one captive. “

James swore again, louder this time.

“ He’s having a relapse as well. “

James picked up Jeff and sat him down next to the other two, who were progressively getting more frantic and loud. 

James rubbed his temples and sat on the floor. 

“ A group relapse. This hasn’t happened for months. “

Smith tightened his grip on Evan, but was careful not to hurt him.

“ How are we supposed to calm them down again? “

James shook his head. 

“ We can’t. Not a relapse like this. We have to let it run its course. “

Smith sighed, then nodded. 

“ Alright. I can’t hold this kid for much longer though, James. “

Said man nodded. 

“ Okay. As much as I hate using them… “

He trailed off.

“ Go get the cuffs, James. I’ll watch the kids. “

“ Are you sure? “

“ It’s not like they’re going anywhere. “

“ Alright… “

James practically sprinted out of the room. 

He was back in two minutes, holding two sets of leather cuffs.

He crouched down next to Smith. 

“ Okay. “

Smith let go of Evan’s wrists, and James got the cuffs on in record time. 

Once they were tight, but not tight enough to hurt, James sat back on his heels and got the next set on. 

The leather was tight around Evan’s ankles; he would have to buy a bigger set soon. 

Once Evan was safely cuffed, Smith put him on the couch across from the other children. 

He growled and thrashed, but had no luck in getting out. 

He was stuck, at least until the relapse passed and he calmed down. 

James sat next to the other three. 

Vinnie was still shaking and repeating bible verses, but his voice was much louder now. 

“ He’s reciting from the book of Exodus, “

Smith muttered, watching Vin with a soft gaze. 

“ The ten plagues God sent onto Egypt. “

James nodded slowly, memories of learning said verses in school drifting into his head. 

“ Impressive, despite the circumstances. “

“ Yeah. “

Stephanie was still crying, and her hands were still covering her ears. 

She was mumbling in between sobs; James could barely make what she was saying. 

“ Smith, can you get my notebook? It’s in the dining room. “

Smith nodded and got up, disappearing into the adjoining room. 

It took a minute, but he returned with a pencil and James’s battered black notebook. 

“ Thank you. “

James flipped it open to a page labeled “ Relapses “ and started to document what exactly was happening.

The children were getting louder. 

James gritted his teeth and finished documenting the relapse, then closed his notebook. 

He turned to Jeff and pulled him into his lap. 

The boy was still speaking nonsense, but James had a feeling it was more important than he could ever hope to understand. 

“ The Man has the four slated for death, he has marked each of them and there will come a time where he has all four in his grasp. “

James pulled the boy into a tight hug. 

“ The purple will kill the second, simply because he knew too much. “

He rocked back and forth, holding the spindly boy tight against his chest.

“ The purple will then kill the third, for she is an unwanted witness to the massacre of a god. “

Stephanie crawled over to James and tapped on his hip, drawing his attention. 

Tears were still pouring down her face, and she sniffled, holding out her arms. 

James smiled softly at her and shifted the still mumbling Jeff onto his other hip, so he could pick her up. 

She crawled into his lap and hugged him, still crying and whimpering. 

James kissed the top of her head, then went back to rocking them both. 

“ Vinnie’s fallen asleep. “

Smith spoke up from the other couch, where he was sitting with a still struggling Evan.

James looked over at Vinnie.

“ Good. “

He smiled softly and looked down at the two children in his arms. 

Both of them were fast asleep. 

It had been about an hour and a half since the relapse started, so he wasn’t surprised they had fallen asleep.

“ How’s Evan? “

“ Still struggling, but he’s stopped snarling so I think he might’ve calmed down. “

James gently set the two children onto the couch next to Vinnie and went over to Evan. 

“ Evan? Do you think you’re calm enough for me to let you out? “

Evan nodded slowly, and James crouched down next to him. 

The boy held up his arms, and James quickly undid the cuffs.

He took the cuffs off of Evan’s ankles, and pulled him into a hug.

“ I’m sorry, dad. “

“ You don’t have to apologize, Evan. It’s not your fault. “

“ Did I hurt Stephy? “

“ No, honey, you didn’t “

Evan yawned softly. 

“ I’m sleepy. “

“ You can sleep, Evan. I’ll bring you upstairs. “

Evan nodded and closed his eyes, laying his head on James’s shoulder. 

He turned around and picked up Jeff, balancing him on his other hip.

Smith picked up the remaining two children. 

“ Let’s take them to their room. “

James said softly. 

The two brought the children up to their room and tucked them in.

James pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him. 

“ You did good, James.“

Smith patted his back.

“ Thank you. “

He sighed.

“ I think I’m going to go take a nap myself. “

“ Sounds like a heavenly plan. I’ll sleep on the couch. “

James nodded, and mumbled a quiet thank you to Smith before the men parted ways.

 

_ Group Relapse _

_ \-------------------- _

_ Vincent _

_ \- First to relapse  _

_ \- Recited bible verses  _

_ \- Psalm 9:17 , Exodus 7:14 - 11:10 , John 3:13  _

_ \- Started out mumbling, progressed to yelling  _

_ \- Full body tremors _

_ \- No need to be restrained  _

_ Evan  _

_ \- Second to relapse _

_ \- Homicidal _

_ \- Attempted to attack Stephanie  _

_ \- Screaming and yelling, no understandable words  _

_ \- Restrained by Smith, then cuffed _

_ Stephanie  _

_ \- Third to relapse _

_ \- Frantic sobbing  _

_ \- Covered her ears, presumably to try and block out the ” whispers “ _

_ \- Repeated mumbling of the following  _

_ \- “ I’m sorry “ _

_ \- “ I’m sorry Sara “ _

_ \- “ Please no “ _

_ \- “ Don’t hurt me  “ _

_ \- “ Evan please don’t hurt me “ _

_ \- “ No “ ( repeated ) _

_ \- “ Sara “ ( repeated ) _

_ \- Full body tremors  _

_ \- Was hiding from Evan behind the couch (I assume this is what triggered the relapse)  _

_ \- No need to be restrained _

_ Jeffery  _

_ \- Last to relapse  _

_ \- Spoke “nonsense” (I have a gut feeling what he says during these relapses is much more than nonsense; I’ll look more into it) _

_ \- “ The four will fall if they do not defeat him “ _

_ \- “ The Man will kill anyone who stands between him and the four “ _

_ \- “ The purple will overwhelm one, kill two, and keep the last one captive “ _

_ \- “ The Man has the four slated for death, he has marked each of them and there will come a time where he has all four in his grasp. “ _

_ \- “ The purple will kill the second, simply because he knew too much. “ _

_ \- “ The purple will then kill the third, for she is an unwanted witness to the massacre of a god. “ _

_ \- Completely still (This is odd for him, because he usually shakes and shivers) _

_ \- No need to be restrained  _

__  
  



End file.
